Gray Hairs
by Marymel
Summary: Jack's thoughts about Mac exposed to the virus. Mild spoilers for CD Rom Hoagie Foil.


**I don't own MacGyver.**

 **I know the episode aired before the one in my first story, but I thought of For Zoe first. Sorry for any confusion.**

 **I was inspired to write a story based on CD Rom + Hoagie Foil. I love the relationship between Mac and Jack, and I love this episode (I love every episode)! So I thought I'd write a story about Jack's thoughts on when Mac was exposed to the virus. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jack watched as Mac closed the door, locking himself in a room with a deadly virus. "What?" Jack thought. He pounded on the door. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm exposed!" Mac shouted, holding up the canister with gas leaking from a bullet hole.

No, Jack thought. I can't lose him. He moved to open the door when Cage stopped him. "No!" She shouted.

Jack could only watch as Mac stabbed himself in the leg, causing adrenaline to keep him going.

When it was over and Mac opened the door and practically fell in his and Cage's arms, Jack nearly cried with relief.

Now he was standing outside Mac's hospital room as their friend Cage visited with him. Jack was relieved to see Mac's smile.

Jack didn't notice a nurse until she spoke. "He's still a bit tired," she said to the agent. "You can go home and get some rest if you want."

"No," Jack whispered. He'd always be by Mac's side, no matter what. The nurse simply smiled and went about her work.

Cage stood and left the room. She gave Jack a half-smile. "He's still a bit tired, but he'll be all right."

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

The woman smiled at the man she'd come to know as a friend. "I'll come back in the morning."

"Take care," Jack said. He smiled at Cage, but he was still focused on the blond agent sleeping in the hospital bed.

Cage smiled and walked away.

Jack took a deep breath and walked in the room. He had to admit Mac looked more peaceful than he'd seen him in months, maybe even years. Between their missions and looking for his father, Jack knew Mac was more than likely exhausted.

Mac moaned softly as he tried to get back to sleep. Jack put a hand on Mac's arm. "It's all right," he said in a soft, southern drawl. "I'm right here, Mac."

The younger agent's tension eased when he heard Jack's voice. He relaxed and softly smiled. "Thanks, Jack," he mumbled.

After a few moments, Mac's breathing evened out, and Jack could tell he was asleep.

Jack sighed and smiled softly as he sat in the chair by Mac's bed. Jack loved that Mac seemed more relaxed, even after the mission they'd just been through.

The older man chuckled softly. "Man, I thought Matty gave me all the gray hairs," Jack whispered.

Mac sleepily grinned. "Not complaining, are you?" Mac quietly asked.

Jack couldn't help but smile. "No. I'm just sayin'...I have more gray hair since I met you. I mean, Matty gave me more than a few." He chuckled softly. "I did name my first gray hair Matty."

Mac's breathing evened out as he drifted further into sleep. Jack thought about how peaceful the younger man looked. He ran a hand down his face. "Dude...that was insane. When you locked the door and I saw..." Jack shook his head, remembering how scared he was for Mac.

"I thought..." Jack said. Even with everything they'd been through, Jack thought his friend might not be okay. He sighed deeply and shook his head when he thought of Mac exposed to the virus. He knew they both out their lives on the line with every mission. But seeing Mac collapse in pain and exhaustion scared Jack. The relief that Mac really would be okay overwhelmed the Texan, and he allowed a few years to fall.

"Ah," Jack said with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "Sometimes I think you have nine lives or something, kid." A small smile came to his face as he looked at the younger man peacefully sleeping. "You're worth every gray hair, kid."

Jack thought Mac was asleep when he saw a small smile come to his face. Jack knew he could be dreaming, but thought the younger man was listening. Even though they rarely said it, both men knew how much they meant to each other.

"Don't worry," Jack whispered. "I got this. Just rest, kid."

"Thanks, old man," Mac mumbled sleepily. Jack couldn't help but laugh as Mac drifted off to sleep. No matter what happened, Jack would always look out for Mac. No matter the mission, Jack always had Mac's back.

The older man couldn't help but softly smile as he watched Mac sleep. With everything they went through and as inquisitive and curious as Mac always was, it was good to see him relax. Jack thought it was refreshing to see the agent quiet and relaxed for a change.

Mac moaned softly in his sleep and Jack gently put a hand on his arms. The younger man instantly calmed and drifted back to sleep.

Jack smiled, relieved Mac was really okay. "You're worth every gray hair, kid," he whispered to his friend. "Every one."

 **The End**


End file.
